The Stars one shot
by TamaraDick
Summary: A mindnight walk to the training grounds, turned into the best night of her life.


Anime: Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke and Hinata.

Summary: Late night strolls, turn into an unexpected meeting, and maybe more. OOC.

Rating: PG13 – 14A.

The Stars.

"Never in my life have I been so frustrated, I'll prove them wrong, I'll prove them all wrong I'm not weak, when I run this clan I'm going to change a lot of things. Ugh I need to go for a walk, I know! I'm going to the training grounds."

With that, Konoha's Hyuga Heirs was on her way. About ten to fifteen minutes later she had arrived, she looked at her surroundings and decided she would star gaze, calm herself before she started training otherwise she'd only hurt herself.

Gently she placed her belongs down on the grass, and walked slowly to the middle of the field, on her way she looked down at the grass, noticing how it swayed side to side along with the small breeze, she then arrived, slowly she sat herself down, then laid out completely.

Hinata then stared up at the beautiful night sky, so many different stars, "they're so beautiful." She whispered to herself. A couple hours past, and the young raven haired woman was in a trance with the stars, she wished upon each one to help her become stronger, mentally and physically, so her father wouldn't think she's completely useless.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, why? Why would I ever want to go back there? Nothing but memories that will only hurt me in the long run."

Quickly he ran through the forest, he was on a mission, be needed for some reason to go to his old training grounds where team seven had first been, he needed to train there again, and didn't understand it at all one bit, but he thought while he was close he'd get it out of his system, better now than during the day, where he might actually run into team seven…

When he arrived he noticed someone in the middle of the field, "damnit, who could that be?" As we walked out towards the figure he couldn't believe it, there lay Hinata Hyuga… It'd been awhile, since the Chunin exams, and oh she's asleep? Slowly he walked up next to her, and sat down.

He took in all her features, she's defiantly grown up, and her hair was longer now, much longer but it still shimmered it's beautiful raven color. She of course still wore a big coat, but this time purple and white, dark purple capri's and almost black sandals. He had to admit she looked good, the way her pale skin glowed in the moon light…she was did he dare think it? "Cute."

He sat next to her for a long time, eventually laying down next to her, as long as he left before she woke he would be fine, but slowly he to fell asleep… Underneath the moon and the stars with the young Hyuga daughter and heirs he grew up with, gave him some comfort.

_Two hours later…_

Pale lavender eyes opened "oh crap, father is going to kill me!" When she sat up her hand fell on someone else's, quickly she looked to her right, and there laying sound asleep was no other than _Sasuke Uchiha_, traitor of Konoha, but he looked so at peace… he looked comfortable. Hinata had never seen Sasuke like this; she had to admit it was nice.

Slowly so he wouldn't wake, she moved the hair out of his face, "He's gotten a lot cuter" she admitted to herself, but she'd never say it out loud, she refused to be like the other girls in this village. She took a second to actually look at him, his pale skin, his raven black hair… he's gotten fit, more muscle. He defiantly looks like more of a man now.

Slowly the Uchiha avengers eyes opened, Hinata though to herself "shit." But she couldn't take her gaze away from his deep onyx eyes… they captured her, she was at ransom to him, she hated it but secretly loved it, she'd never admit it to anyone but she always though Sasuke was adorable, but she was too shy to say it and besides if she did Sasuke would have hated her, like all the other girls in the village.

Sasuke to stared deep into her beautiful pale lavender eyes, they captured him, which was weird and extremely frustrating to him. What are these feelings? Why is my heart going so fast? What the hell is happening to my stomach!?

They must have sat there for at least ten minutes staring at each other, till finally Hinata said "Hello Sasuke, it's nice to see you."

That was it Sasuke was just lost in her adorable little voice, it was so melodic… so soothing. It took him a minute to reply but when he finally did, he couldn't look at her because simply he was in fact blushing. "Hello Hinata…"

She couldn't help but giggle to herself; she'd never seen Sasuke act this way but it was so cute. She gave a quiet giggle "what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be off killing… well you know."

Sasuke looked down at her hands, they were so small! When he looked back up he saw the pain in her eyes, "what's with the sad look?"

She looked right into his eyes, "I'm sorry for what he did to you, to your family. I know you no longer live here… but you know where I live, my room hasn't changed either, you can always come see me if you need anything."

Never had anyone ever said that to him, not genuinely "thank you" He couldn't say anything else, he didn't know what to say, all he knew was that his eyes were welling and he couldn't make them stop, they weren't bad tears though, they were good, slowly he grabbed her had, and just held it for a second, but when he went to let go Hinata kept holding it.

He looked up at her, she had that adorable little smile on her face, made him almost want to stay… but he couldn't he wouldn't he swore to himself and to his clan he'd get revenge. Slowly he stood up, bringing the petite girl up with him.

Hinata then noticed how tall he had gotten to, "well you've grown a lot" and then she gave a little giggle. That's when Sasuke's heart started to beat like mad. He brought her into a hug, which was a lot for him considering the last woman he willingly hugged was his own mother.

Hinata had never felt so safe in her life, she never wanted it to end, she wanted to stay this way forever. Sasuke then let go, but still held her hand, he was upset that he had to go, he then asked her "Do you want me to take you home?"

Hinata's eyes started to glimmer, "yes please that would be wonderful."

Ever so gently Sasuke scooped her up, and held her bridal style close to his chest. When he looked down he could see little Hinata resting her head on him, almost falling back to sleep. It was adorable.

When he got to her house, he saw her window was wide open, "perfect" he thought to himself, he jumped up into her room, she was right it hasn't changed much. Gently he lay her down in her bed, be lightly brought up the covers. He kneeled down next her bed, looking straight into her pale eyes, the seemed to glimmer in the moon light.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes?" he asked, while stroking her raven locks.

"Please don't go? Just till I fall asleep?" she pleaded to him.

"of course." He replied.

Hinata moved over, and Sasuke lay next to her, he played with her hair and caressed her cheeks till she fell asleep. When she finally did, he quietly got up from the bed, and kissed her forehead, he knew he'd be back soon. Just before he left, he saw a blank piece of paper on her desk, and a pen. He wrote a little note, and stuck it in her ever so small hands. Before he left, he kissed her cheeks and forehead one last time, and out the window he went.

When Hinata woke the next day, she cried a little bit because he wasn't there, but then she noticed the little piece of paper in her hand, she quickly opened it.

"Dearest Hinata,

I want you to know tonight meant the world to me. You helped me experience feelings

I didn't know I was cable of having. I just want you to know, I might take you up on that offer

You might be getting a couple midnight visits. I'll be back, You'll never leave my thoughts and

Dreams. Your what's going to keep my strong. Take good care of yourself.

Sasuke."

She'd cherish this forever, and this was her little secret.

**The name is Tamara, I haven't written in a while. **

**Read and review, it'd be much appreciated. **


End file.
